


That Winning Feeling

by MA_96



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_96/pseuds/MA_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel goes to see Max after the post-win party</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Winning Feeling

As far as team debuts went, Max had probably had one of, if not, the best. It had been a sudden change to go up to Red Bull at Daniil’s expense, but it was well worth it to see the team back in parc fermé waiting to congratulate him on the win. The podium and interviews were slightly surreal, and he felt a little dazed still as he returned to his motorhome at the end of the night. As he slumped down on the sofa, there was a knock at the door. Opening it, he saw Daniel standing before him with a contented smile on his face. 

“Hey, Max! You mind if I come in?” 

Max let his new teammate in without question, their eyes immediately falling on the winner’s trophy which was still sitting on the coffee table. 

“Congrats on the win, fighting there and beating off champions…gives me something to aim for” Daniel murmured, looking over at the other man. 

Max turned and grinned. “I guess. We could have been both on there if you hadn’t have had the puncture” he replied.

The Australian then laughed, that recognisable grin showing as he came closer until they were almost chest to chest. Even before Max had joined the team, Daniel had had an interest in him. Someone so young, someone with the balls to act decisively on the track and be prepared to fight for every point, he considered him a double threat. Firstly in his aggressive racing style, and secondly in the private thoughts he was invoking. 

“You know how much I admire you, the things I imagine when I see you in the garage and the paddock. Now maybe I can say you’ve earned a reward?” Daniel hummed, deliberately lowering the tone of his voice.

That message was immediately received, and Max felt hands settle on his hips, pulling them closer. Just the slight friction of from their racing suits made his breathing hitch and his groin tingle slightly. He remembered how Daniel had done so well when he was paired with Seb, out-racing him more often than not, and now he had the opportunity to do the same thing. But that could wait, because every thought was wiped from his mind the moment he felt Daniel kiss him. It was gentle, soft with a hint of stubble on his cheek, and he let himself relax into it. Then the touch was gone, and he narrowed his eyes to see his teammate staring with a flushed expression. There was a brief pause, before they came together again, hands pulling at suits and teeth clashing in the kiss which felt ten times dirtier than the first. 

“Welcome to the real winning feeling…bedroom?”

That question, spoken from glistening lips in a tone practically screaming seduction and lust. And Max wasn’t about to turn that offer down, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom, their reflection becoming smaller in the trophy until it disappeared altogether. As he heard the door click shut, Max knew that there would be more than one reason why he’d remember this day for years to come.


End file.
